The Awesome Adventures Of Prussia!
by The Ghost Story
Summary: * Dear Diary, Today I was awesome! That is all! -Prussia. * A bunch of crazy one shots about Prussia (Or East Germany) and his life in the Doitsu House. Rated T To Be Safe.
1. An Awesome World Meeting!

**So, Avengers isn't my only fandom admittedly...I'm also a big fan of Hetalia, mainly Prussia. That guy is hilarious! XD So, here's my shot at a Hetalia fanfiction, please enjoy?**

 **I DON'T OWN AWESOMENESS!**

"Kesesese! I can't believe I'm actually invited to a world meeting! It's about time they've recognized my awesomeness!" Prussia laughed as his brother looked at him with exasperation. "It's because you've finally quit trying for world domination and you're officially East Germany now." "Shut up West, let me have my moment."  
Germany sighed. "Please do not make us look bad." "Of course not bruder! What kind of person do you take me for?" Germany ignored the albino and opened the doors.

"Hey Hey! Germany's here! We can start the meeting!" America waved as the blonde took his seat by Japan and Italy. "Oh cool! You brought your little bro! Man that's sweet, I wish I had a brother!" America cried, oblivious to England's tear streams.  
"Excuse you?! I am Prussia! His awesome older bruder! Just because I am small, doesn't make me younger or less awesome!" Prussia yelled. "Whatever bro. Go sit down!" America laughed obnoxiously.  
"I am not your 'bro'..." Prussia grumbled and took his seat by Canada. "At least they noticed you." Canada whispered and patted Prussia's back. "Yeah, I guess. Say, who are you?" Canada sighed again as Germany awkwardly scooted further away from the quiet country.  
"YO! ARE WE READY TO START THE MEETING?!" America yelled as England groaned. "We're all here, so yes. Carry on." "GREAT! SO I THOUGHT OF NEW WAYS FOR ME TO BE THE HERO!"

Prussia leaned over to Germany close to the 30 minute mark. "How long does this last?" Germany glanced at him. "For quite sometime." "Couldn't I have stayed home and annoyed Austria?" "No, it's good for you to meet others other than the Russian family."  
Russia waved from across the table causing Prussia to blue with fright. "Yeah, I'd rather stay away from them." He whispered. "After this can we get a beer?" "No, I have work to do." "But you can work and drink bruder!" "...Maybe." "Kesesese!"  
"Hey! Little guy! Why you laughing? Got some ideas?"

"Yeah! I have an idea to shove your Scheiß glasses up your Arsch!"

"Bruder!"

"What?! The Hohlkopf can't understand."

Prussia found himself being dragged from the room and put outside.

"If you want you can take a taxi back home." Germany growled and headed back. "But I hate yellow." Prussia complained and headed for their car. "I'm sure West won't mind. Kesesese!" He laughed and took off.

Somewhere inside Germany's disruptance senses were tingling and he facetabled with a groan. "He took my car, didn't he?" "Don't worry Germany! You can ride with me and Romano!" Italy grinned causing Germany to sweatdrop and think.  
"What is worse? A ride with the Italian Brothers or Romano glaring at me the entire way?"

 _ **Back at the Doitsu house...**_  
"Prussia, back so soon?" Hungary asked with confusion. "Yeah, they couldn't handle my awesomeness." Prussia shrugged off his coat. "Now where is that old geezer? I'm bored and I need to torture someone!"  
"Oh no you don't!" Hungary yelled and the chase began. It's just a normal day at the Doitsu house...


	2. Awesome Diary Entry No 1-Romania

_Dear Diary,  
I am so cool!  
Although...today wasn't really awesome, that turdwad Romaina visited today and caused all sorts of trouble! That's my job!  
Anyways, it might be best if I just got right to it! Now! About how my awesomeness saved the day!_

"Hey Hungary!" Prussia leaned over the couch with a sinister grin. "Oh no, what do you want?! Why don't you go bug Germany?" "Kesesese! West is really not in the mood, important stuff and what not. That's why I am here actually."  
Hungary closed her book and glared at Prussia. "Then don't beat around the bush, or I will slap you with my frying pan!" "Woah woah! Chill out!" Prussia said, quickly ducking before jumping into the spot next to her.  
"West is entertaining a guest, and since I'm such an Awesome and nice guy, I figured I'd tell you!" Hungary crossed her arms. "Will you cut to the chase or no?" Prussia nodded. "Yes, yes! Kesesese! Remember that guy from when we were teens?"  
"There were a lot of guys, you have to elaborate." Hungary said, slowly nodding. "Well, how about that red guy? With the tooth?" Hungary froze. "Not that damn Romaina!" "Yep! You better hide because he is the guest!"  
Prussia quickly jumped as Hungary grabbed her frying pan. "H-hey! Hungary! No hitting guests in the Doitsu house! We're trying to give the world a good impression! Or, West is." Hungary sighed "Well, what do I do? Romaina can be such a jerk." Prussia grinned. "If we go into the garden, he will not get us!"  
"Who's we?"  
"Do you not know grammar?! My awesomeness will accompany you! Kesesese!"

Out in the garden Prussia had taken Hungary to his favorite spot. "This is where I like to bask in my awesomeness. See? The water is clear here." Hungary rolled her eyes as she sat on the bench. "Can you be anymore conceited?" "I'm not conceited, I'm honest!"  
There was a long pause as Prussia hesitated. "If you want, you can come here when you need to be alone." Hungary looked at him in surprise as he added with a flustered look. "Only to show how awesomely nice I can be!" "Ok..." Hungary said with a puzzled look.  
She shut her book. "The atmosphere is getting too weird! I'm taking a walk!" "Hey! Wait you turdwad! That isn't a good idea!" Prussia chased the female country into the middle of the garden where...  
"Why allo Prussia, Hungary. I was just wondering where the two of you were." Romaina flashed a toothy grin as he grabbed Hungary from behind as Prussia gulped. "Yeah well, I go where my awesomeness takes me."  
"And Hungary, good to see you are hiding behind the Germans. Still mad about Transylvania?" Hungary glared at Romaina as Prussia lightly pried her away from the red clad man's clutches. "You also invaded us, so don't think we're petty by just focusing on that!"  
"Hey hey now, let's not argue..." Prussia sweat dropped. "It's not my fault you both aren't as awesome as me." "Says the guy who only owns East Germany!" Hungary retorted and grabbed her frying pan. "Ouch..."

"Come at me girly!" Romaina egged on the female who screeched and ran at him. "Alright! Stop!" Prussia jumped between the two and held them back.  
"You both are being idiots! Hungary, we're going inside. Romaina, go see West! And enjoy your stay or some shit like that. Who cares? I'm awesome!" Prussia slung Hungary over his shoulder and marched back inside with an agitated look.  
 _"I need a beer..."_ he thought as Hungary hit his back repeatedly. "You're coming with me to the bar Hungary!" He said as he dragged her into the car. "This is a kidnapping! Prussia you idiot!" "It's either this or stay with Romaina!" "Fine! I'll come! But I won't like it!"

 _Yeah, today wasn't awesome.  
Hungary complained a lot of the time about Romaina and other things so I couldn't enjoy my beers until I got her drunk.  
On the plus side, I have a lot of dirt against her now! And England payed for a lot of my drinks which was good! I think he was trying to be nice and welcome me to the countries.  
Oh well, I'm still awesome.  
~Prussia_


End file.
